Marsh Madness
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: Emma, Frodo, Sam, and Smeagol travel through the Dead Marshes. As Emma and Frodo progress forward, they face many challenges, including the challenge of admitting their love for one another.


**Marsh Madness**

Emma plugged her nose, the bog several feet below the cliff on which she stood upon. Next to her stood her companions Frodo and Sam, who also held their nose shut. Sméagol bounced up and down before them like an excited child. "Come on, Hobbitses. Must keep going. I will take you on safe paths through the mist." He grabbed Frodo's hand, pressing him forward.

With a quick glance at her brother, Sam, Emma followed the pair. Climbing down the cliff, she cut her hand, a hiss escaping her lips. At the sound, Frodo turned around. The two of them had strong feelings for one another, though neither wanted to admit them. "Are you all right?" Frodo asked, taking her injured hand in his. With a thud, Sam stood beside them.

"Yeah, I am fine," Emma said, still staring at her cut.

"It's a small cut, but one must never be too cautious." He took off his overstuffed pack to look for some cloth and his canteen.

"Your brother is right. I do not want to see it become infected."

Emma shrugged, unsure how to respond. Once her had was cleaned and bandaged, they continued on through the marshes. The sky was dark, threatening rain. The only light they had were the little candles that marked the path. Sméagol trotted forward with ease having been through the marshes several times before. The hobbits struggled through the bog, swatting numerous bugs as they walked. The lights were distracting to Emma. They burned endlessly, sending a chill down her spine. Peering down into the water, she shrieked. "There are dead things! Dead faces in the water."

"A great battle long ago. The Dead Marshes, yes, that is their name. All dead, all rotting. Elves and men and orcses." Sméagol said, never looking back at her. "Do not follow the lights."

Tuning out, Emma focused her attention to a dead elf. His skin was still fair despite the fact that he was dead. His hair was black and only his torso could be seen. As she stared, she felt herself becoming pulled—pulled towards the water. The eyes opened and she lost her balance.

_Splash_! The cold water rushed over Emma. Frantically, she tried to swim towards the surface, but she found that she could not advance towards her goal. Worry filled her as air depleted from her lungs. Images of her life flashed through her mind, most of them revolving around Frodo. A hand entered her vision, grabbing her arm.

Emma coughed as she finally emerged from the water. Next to her, Frodo sat panting. "Do not do that again!" He snapped, but out of love.

"Thank you," Emma said, shaking off the water. Sam took off his cloak and handed it to his sister.

"If Mr. Frodo did not get to you as quick as he did, you would have drowned."

"I realize that." Emma said, her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Do not follow the lights." Sméagol repeated before darting off.

Nothing else happened until a shriek filled the air, sending chills down their spine. "Nazgul!" Sam yelled. They four of them began to run. Sam and Sméagol dive under a vast log. Emma followed suit and looked for Frodo. When she did not see him, she began to panic.

"Over there!" Sam pointed. Without hesitation, Emma climbed out from under the log to help Frodo. Another shriek made her cover her ears as she ran. The Nazgul were nearly upon them and they had nowhere to hide. Left with no other option, Emma tackled Frodo to the ground and covered them with her Elven cloak.

An outline of the creature could be seen through the cloth, but it did not see them. Frodo grabbed the Ring and began to fiddle with it. "Frodo, no." Emma placed her hand upon his to prevent him from putting on the Ring. Her touch made him look up at her. Their eyes met briefly, Emma lowering her gaze feeling awkward.

Above them, the Nazgul flew away, its shrieks becoming distant. Heaving a sigh of relief, Emma was about to lift the cloak off them.

"Wait." Emma froze.

"What? The Nazgul is gone."

"I know, but I want to do something and I do not want your brother to see."

Emma's heart leapt as soon as she saw him lean in and press his lips upon hers. Their connection was short, but it was satisfying. "Thank you for coming back for me."

"You would have done the same for me."

"I know, because I love you."

Emma felt like she was in a dream. "I love you too." She kissed him back, but not before the cloak was lifted from them.

"Oh my!" Sam jumped back as he saw his sister's lips locked on Frodo's.

Sméagol rolled his eyes, "Stop this madness, we have no time for romance here."

Frodo and Emma stood up, blushing. "Sorry," they said.

Walking hand in hand, Emma and Frodo followed Sam and the gangly creature out of the marshes and onto solid ground.


End file.
